


Cadence 心声如诉

by c4rdinal



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Barebacking, M/M, No Plot, PWP, That bathtub fic inspired by twitter art, That's all there is, divergence, unsafe alien sex, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25547185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c4rdinal/pseuds/c4rdinal
Summary: 布鲁斯在刻意拖延。克拉克坐在自己公寓内的狭小浴缸中，双臂交叠扒着陶瓷质的边沿。平光眼镜搁置在一个较远的角落。他按捺住翘起的嘴角，注视布鲁斯研究洗手池和附带镜子的橱柜，仿佛其中隐藏着整个宇宙的秘密。哥谭人的西装外套留在了客厅某处，蓝色衬衫袖子向上挽起，堆叠在肘部。但对于克拉克自认相当明显的暗示而言，他穿得还是太整齐了。“布鲁斯。”克拉克尽可能严肃地叫了一声。然而，事实证明当一个人浑身赤裸并胸口以下都浸在水里时，维持严肃是项极为困难的挑战。“我一直很好奇，”布鲁斯若无其事、头也不回地开口，好似只是在午餐桌上抛出一个稀松平常的话题，“你到底是怎么刮胡子的？”
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, SuperBat - Relationship
Kudos: 20





	Cadence 心声如诉

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cadence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6406114) by [manic_intent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manic_intent/pseuds/manic_intent). 



*****

布鲁斯在刻意拖延。克拉克坐在自己公寓内的狭小浴缸中，双臂交叠扒着陶瓷质的边沿。平光眼镜搁置在一个较远的角落。他按捺住翘起的嘴角，注视布鲁斯研究洗手池和附带镜子的橱柜，仿佛其中隐藏着整个宇宙的秘密。哥谭人的西装外套留在了客厅某处，蓝色衬衫袖子向上挽起，堆叠在肘部。但对于克拉克自认相当明显的暗示而言，他穿得还是太整齐了。

“布鲁斯。”克拉克尽可能严肃地叫了一声。然而，事实证明当一个人浑身赤裸并胸口以下都浸在水里时，维持严肃是项极为困难的挑战。

“我一直很好奇，”布鲁斯若无其事、头也不回地开口，好似只是在午餐桌上抛出一个稀松平常的话题，“你到底是怎么刮胡子的？”

克拉克叹息一声，在心底说服自己这哥谭人是真的被无关紧要的细节吸引了注意力。“现在？你一定得现在问吗？”考虑到他费尽了周折才说服布鲁斯来公寓，又步步为营才把他们安排到了这个相对位置，目前的走向不能说是他的计划之中——也许他该想到这一层的。凡是跟布鲁斯掺和在一起的事，没一项称得上简单。

“用热视线和镜面反射？”他的客人无视他的不耐继续道。

“不……什么？你这想法是从哪冒出来的？那样我会把整栋公寓都点着了。而且在那之前，镜子会被烧个窟窿。”

“太遗憾了。我以为肯定能猜对。”布鲁斯小心翼翼地用一根手指挑开柜门，像在拆一件疑似有弹簧陷阱的包裹。随后冲里头的东西皱起眉头。“用超级速度飞快拔掉每根胡须？”

克拉克没忍住发出一串笑声。“听起来很痛。”

“或者你根本不刮？也许你不会长胡子……唔不对，这是瓶剃须膏，最近刚使用过。虽然这是个很差劲的药妆店牌——”

“你真打算用我的剃须膏批判我吗？好了，过来吧。”他略微不稳地探出身，握住哥谭人的手腕朝自己拉近。后者挣扎着试图抽出手臂，脸上显出点恼火。他这样子叫克拉克有点好笑。他猛地用力，把人揽近的同时伸手去拽对方的衬衫，借着惯性让他失去平衡、扑通一声掉进水里。伴随着一声怒气冲冲的惊叫，水花翻涌，四下飞溅。他整个人趴在克拉克身上，狂怒得像要喷火。透湿的蓝色衬衫紧紧黏住宽阔的双肩，夹着银丝的棕发不甚服帖地贴着形状姣好的颧骨。天哪，他真美。

“你，”布鲁斯咆哮起来，徒劳地扭着身子，“操你，我的鞋——”

“放会儿就会干了。再说你可能干脆再买一双。”克拉克曲起手指，绕住他颈前炭灰色的领带，向前倾身。布鲁斯咬着牙，愤怒地侧过脸躲开了这个吻。克拉克伸展双臂把他抱到自己腿上，他极不情愿、别别扭扭地把体重交了出去。

“我们本可以在我那里做。”他满含怨气道，奋力挣动着把两只皮鞋蹭掉，其中一只以抛物线飞了出去。克拉克没费神伸出援手。他贴着哥谭人的下巴亲吻，顺着往下，描摹他有力的颈弓。他能感觉到他的脉搏加快了，心跳的间隙变短。世上再没什么比这些反应更能唤醒他——亲身确认布鲁斯究竟被他唤起了多少。在外表上，此人向来不显痕迹，钢铁似的自我控制，只有在深入骨髓的影响下才会裂出一道得以一窥的缝隙。

“唔。”

“你没在听。”布鲁斯指责道。另一只皮鞋在水中翻旋，撞上浴缸底部。

“我的公寓有什么不好？”

“你真不知道？”他摸索着皮带，极度不耐烦地说。在克拉克看来还挺好玩的。“这楼有建筑许可证吗？你的公寓很小，很破，可能有虫子。”

“我的工资租不起更好的地方了，以及，在你提出来之前，不，我不想搬进你的房子。”

“这里会装不下的。”

克拉克假装没听明白：“你？还是浴缸？”

“别得寸进尺。”布鲁斯恐吓道。然后，他妥协了。克拉克暗感有趣地望着他态度软化，倾身适当地、真正地让他们的嘴唇贴合到一起。布满旧茧的手掌顺着克拉克的大腿缓慢、故意戏弄似的抚摸。克拉克毫不反抗地接受了，并随之溢出一声嘶哑的喘息。他仓促摸上布鲁斯的皮带，缺乏耐心地一把扯下来。它带着水花落到地板上，叮铃作响。布鲁斯懒洋洋地用手掌环上他坚硬的性器，手指向内并拢。

“总是弄坏我的东西。”哥谭人拖长音节慢吞吞道，下颌朝破损的皮带轻轻一点。克拉克几乎在他碰上来的同时就抬起胯，匆匆顶入他的掌心，而后偏过头，用赤裸的喉咙迎上他的牙齿。他听到自己的喘气声转为嘶哑的呻吟。布鲁斯仍然一声未发，那么安静，内敛得近乎令人畏惧。要不是克拉克已经知道他的弱点所在，可能真要为这若无反应顾虑了。他手指一动，透湿的蓝色衬衫应声而破，纽扣纷纷四散崩落。他恶质一笑，望进对方眼睛里，观察那双褐色瞳仁为此微微睁大。

长裤和里头的内衣紧紧黏在一起。布鲁斯不耐烦地扭动身体，直到克拉克设法把它们都脱了下去。他分开膝盖，抬起胯把自己安置在了克拉克大腿上，双腿因此向外打开，抵在浴缸两侧。这姿势有点尴尬，哥谭人脸上带着种似是深恶痛绝的表情，下半身不安分地动来动去，一只手掌伸出去扶住一侧瓷壁，另一只插进克拉克的发间，用力抓紧。克拉克在他的掌下发出呻吟，在浴缸旁的瓷砖地板上胡乱摸索着润滑油。布鲁斯柔韧地朝后微倾，将瓶子夺了过去，随后低头凶狠一笑，露出一排森森白牙。他身材高大，比克拉克还高些。这浴室对两个这种块头的成年男人而言太狭窄了。他们耳鬓相贴，克拉克爱极了这种恬不知耻的亲密，更甚于生命。

你真的在这里——他想喟叹出声。布鲁斯打开瓶盖，把手指伸进去搅得又黏又湿。压住克拉克胯部的腰臀又抬起来动了动，翻起一片小小的水花。一切硝烟和破碎似乎就发生在昨天，不过他终究什么也没说，只是张开嘴吻咬布鲁斯的肩膀，上臂拱起的肌理，再顺着往下。一旦涉及他们之间的过去，哥谭人总会变得有点易怒，一点就着。

克拉克该闭上眼睛，阻断视觉上的所有回馈，它们无一不是谎言。布鲁斯并不似表面那样无动于衷。他的心脏蹒跚跳动，克拉克能听清他扼制在喉咙深处的每一声啜泣，每一丝低不可闻的呜咽。克拉克放开所有感官，向他倾注而去，聆听那些染着情欲、因隐秘而分外微妙的音节，尽职尽责地扮演独奏会唯一的听众。布鲁斯极轻地哀鸣一声，克拉克的脊柱窜过一道电流。他双手伸入对方被彻底打湿的衬衫间，仓皇无措地贴上里面的躯体。他的耳朵被咬了一口，牙尖一路磨到下巴，湿润的呼吸几乎渗进他的骨髓深处。他不耐地痛苦低吟。一只手握上来又找到了他的勃起。他听到哥谭人的笑声，手掌温存地动作时态度却一如既往潦草、残忍。

扩张和准备花了好似一个世纪。但布鲁斯低吟着沉下腰含住他时，克拉克仍然紧张得要命，只听到对方还在抽着气含糊抱怨浴缸太小，搞得实际做起来跟预测一样艰涩。克拉克丢失了伪装呼吸的能力，用力闭闭眼，强迫双手放在浴缸边缘上握成拳，以免力量失控。布鲁斯再次低声笑了，沙哑急促。被撑开大约让他很痛，至少绝对称不上舒服，但他彻底吞了进去，安稳、懒洋洋地骑跨在克拉克身上，又低头吻上他紧闭的双眼——充满挑战意味，而非表达喜爱之情。显然，因为他是布鲁斯，一个除在施展诡计时外不懂得“温柔”这个词怎么写的人。他的诚实总是深埋心底，饱含暴力。他的指甲深深陷入克拉克的肩膀，重得足以刺破普通人的皮肤，但在氪星人身上仅留下几道浅浅的抓痕。克拉克嘶哑地喘息起来。

“自我控制，克拉克。”哥谭人恍若无事地开口——只要忽略他疾跳的心脏，“来吧，可别指望我一个人出力。”

“我以前伤到过你。”

“没造成任何真正的伤害。”布鲁斯以一种冷静得不可思议的口吻指出。克拉克急切地将他拉向自己吻了上去，双手仍略带局促地按着，并且在对方摆起腰时惊得立刻从那一小片皮肤上弹开了。布鲁斯发出一声笑，腰腹带着水浪翻涌不停。好在当克拉克小心翼翼地复用掌心贴上他的臀侧时，他对自给自足就不剩什么意见了。这场性爱中他们的步调并不统一，克拉克始终有点犹豫，另一方却几近凶狠地骑着他，直到他下决心抬起手覆上去。哥谭人满意似的神情略微松动，然后——

“布鲁斯，”克拉克喘着气，忽然意识到一个问题，“我没戴套。”

对方脸上瞬间闪过一丝不耐烦和暴躁。“说实话我觉得这挺明显的，肯特，相信我，我他妈的知道你没戴。你……你是不是又硬了点？”他不敢置信地问。

克拉克呻吟着把头埋了下去，欲望烧得他脑子里的所有弦都快断了。“对不起！”

“你道什么歉？妈的操——”音节中断，转成一声破碎的哽咽，“操。把嘴闭上，行吗？别说话。你要把我惹毛了。”

“对不起。”克拉克喘息着重复了一遍，然后没忍住笑出了声，断断续续地边咳边笑，布鲁斯投来的怒视让他乐得愈发厉害了。在对方来得及反应前，他抱着怀里的人站起身，将他按在瓷壁上，天花板岌岌可危地悬在他头顶不远处。布鲁斯嘶声喘着气，一只手撑住墙角，双腿流畅地在克拉克后腰上锁紧。克拉克的嘴唇被用力啃了一下。他谨慎地调整脚底的位置，下身再次推了进去，带着哥谭人在湿滑的墙壁上又被顶起来约一寸，逸出一声剧烈而克制的啜泣。克拉克在他的喉咙上张开嘴，舔吻索取，直抵他总试图压抑的深处。他又低泣一声，尾音转为一声含混的咕哝。克拉克感到自己的理智真要被烧断了，只能埋在他的颈间沙哑喘息。

动作间，克拉克不带预警地停了下来，放低手臂。布鲁斯触到地面并被翻过身时似乎很意外，喉咙里发出声疑问似的动静。然后他全身一僵——克拉克在他身后跪了下去，拇指伸入臀瓣中将它们分开，舌头舔进当中的缝隙。“操，”布鲁斯粗砺而猛烈地喘着气，“不行——克拉克——真的——”之后，他伏在墙上无法抑制地高潮了。射精时他咬着自己的手腕，呜咽因而显得闷闷的。但无论如何，克拉克听得到。

收拾好浴室中的一片狼藉并滚上床时，克拉克已经有点困了。他放松地陷在床垫里，睡意朦胧地听着哥谭人没完没了地抱怨公寓里的家具有多廉价，也可能是别的什么内容，他懒得分辨。最后，布鲁斯终于安静下来，四肢散漫地摊在床上，用呼吸宣告自己还清醒得很。克拉克安心地侧耳听着，一只手轻触着他的脊柱，指尖描摹下方纠结层叠的疤痕、凹陷，以及狰狞不平的突起。总有一天，他会设法让布鲁斯把这些伤痕的来历都一一吐露出来。当下，这样就已经足够了。

“我从送我来地球的飞船上掰了一小块金属碎片，”布鲁斯翻过身时，克拉克说，“有点算是……用它把胡茬磨掉。”

“那艘飞船在哪？我一直没能找到任何痕迹。”

“交给总统了。他转交给SpaceX公司，现在他们大概正努力逆推飞船推进器。”

布鲁斯哼哼两声。“这倒省事了。我明天给埃隆打个电话。”

“你想用它做什么？”

“别紧张，小伙。只是一点好奇心。”他用一根手指点了点克拉克的鼻子，“我唯一一次接触外星科技时离得很远，从大都会地面仰望一艘飞船在天上被炸飞可不怎么清楚，政府清理碎片的速度也快过头了。你当时帮了点忙，对吧。”

“那些碎片存在51区[1]。”克拉克认真望着他，坦诚道。

没有悲伤或愤怒，他的心脏一如往常。过了片刻，布鲁斯再没说话，渐渐沉沉睡去，鼻间发出微不可闻的细小鼾声，一侧脸颊搁在克拉克胸口不动了。这是他表达宽恕的方式，偶尔可得见一瞥，有时是听证会后一句简短生硬的“你做得很好”，有时是新年夜高楼间一个掺着冷风的亲吻。克拉克用手指梳进他的发丛轻轻挠了挠，随后手臂拥得更紧。他静静呼出一口气，默不作声地数起他心脏奏出的平缓节拍。

**Author's Note:**

> [1] 51区：军区，位于内华达州南部马夫湖畔，2013年作为飞机测试基地由政府公开承认其存在，不少人认为其中收纳着UFO残骸之类的玄学物品。参考：https://www.britannica.com/place/Area-51


End file.
